


how we fit together

by bilexualclarke



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, aka the world never ended in s4 and roan is still alive, and sometimes clarke and roan have to watch bellamy get it on, bellarke likes to fuck, for the sake of peace, sometimes roan gets involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke’s relationship is put to an interesting test when alliance-building takes an unexpected turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, oct. 18, 2018.

Early rays of sun shine through the crack in their old, frayed thin curtains, warming her exposed skin. Clarke wakes slowly, stretching her limbs leisurely before opening her eyes. Her gaze falls on the smooth dip of Bellamy’s shoulder, curving to meet his neck. There is a small mark at the juncture there, a memory of the night before, when her teeth sunk into his skin as he fucked her into the worn out mattress.

She rolls forward and presses her lips to the marked skin. 

“Morning,” Bellamy mumbles into the pillow, winding his arm around her waist to pull her closer. He hums with pleasure as she kisses up the line of his throat until she reaches his lips. His fingers twitch on her waist when she catches his lower lip between her teeth, nipping playfully. 

There is already a heat between her thighs, a throbbing growing stronger as the memories from the night before become stronger in her mind. 

“Already, baby?” Bellamy murmurs, amused, as she hooks a leg over his hip and slowly rocks against his thigh. His voice is rough and thick with sleep, washing over her and making her clench down on nothing.

“Yes,” she whispers, her left hand cupping his face, her thumb stroking his cheek as he blinks the sleep from his eyes. “Please, Bellamy.”

His hand leaves her hip and slips between her thighs, two fingers sliding through her wetness easily. “Mmm…can never say no to you,” he says, rolling her onto her back and settling between the cradle of her hips. 

She fists his cock, half hard already, and strokes it leisurely until it stands at attention in her hand. Gripping the base, she guides him inside of her, unable to control her sharp gasp as he stretches her open.

Two years. Two goddamn years, and she still can’t get over the feeling of his cock settled deep inside her, the delicious stretch of it, the way he always manages to hit that sweet spot that makes her vision spotty. 

“Fuck,” Bellamy groans into her neck, nuzzling her there, the tease of his teeth scraping against her skin. “How do you want it?”

“Just like this,” she says softly, running her nails along his scalp, toying with the curls at the nape of his neck. He had mentioned something the other morning about his hair getting too long, was already looking for their rusty pair of shears before she was able to divert his attention, not ready to part with the silky locks quite yet. 

“Just like this?” he repeats, his thrusts long and slow and sweet. Clarke groans in approval, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Yeah, Bell,” she whines. “Yeah, that’s how I need it.”

“My greedy girl,” he says, propping himself up so he can look into her eyes. “Just fucked you last night and you already want more, huh?”

“Can’t get enough of you,” she pants as his thrusts start to speed up. “I want you all the time.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Bellamy says soothingly, ducking his head for a quick kiss. “Can’t get enough of you either–  _fuck_. Wish we could just stay in bed forever. Fucking you whenever you need.”

“Oh my god, please,  _more_ ,” she begs. For what, she is unsure. More of him, in anyway she can get it. 

Bellamy growls, sitting back on his heels and wrapping a hand around each of her thighs. With one tug her drags her down the bed and then presses her thighs up against her chest, her calves resting on his broad shoulders, essentially folding her in half as he looms over her. 

She loves this, every bit of it. She loves being surrounded by him, breathing in his rugged, earthy scent. She loves being caged in by his strong arms and not having an inch of space between them. She loves the glide of the head of his cock over her swollen clit, loves the way he teases her with it until she thinks she’ll go mad before sliding easily inside of her again. She loves the feeling of her arousal staining her thighs, a product of her need for him. She loves the way he looks at her as if she hung every star in the sky.

“I love you,” she whispers. He keeps himself propped up on one arm, his elbow digging into the pillow next to her head, while his free hand slips between them to rub circles over her clit. “I love you, I’m yours.”

“You’re mine,” he growls, pressing their foreheads together. He pounds into her, the bed creaking underneath them with their movements. Clarke’s breath catches in her throat, feels her face turn red before she is able to shakily inhale again. Tears pool at the corners of her eyes and spill down her cheeks. Bellamy kisses them away, his tender touch a stark contrast to the way he’s fucking her, like it’s the last time he’ll ever get to touch her. 

“I’m gonna come,” she chokes out, clutching him closer. “Please don’t stop, Bell, I’m gonna come.”

“That’s it, baby, come for me. Let me feel it,” Bellamy urges, his hand moving faster over her clit. She feels the pressure building, the flames of pleasure licking up her spine and her mouth opens in a wordless cry.

“God,  _fuck_ , you’re so tight, I can barely move– Oh,  _fuck yes_ , baby, that’s it. There you go. Make a mess for me, that’s it. That’s my girl, so good for me. Love you so much, sweet thing.”

He talks her through it, holding her close as she writhes beneath him. The pulsing of her walls expels his cock from cunt but he slips three fingers inside of her easily, letting her take what she needs from him. Her cum gushes over his hand and stains their sheets, and his mouth waters at the thought of cleaning her up. 

“Oh my god,” she whimpers, overstimulated. She rolls onto her side, her limbs now weak and trembling. “Oh my god.”

“So beautiful,” Bellamy murmurs reverently, brushing her hair back from her face. His hand is sticky with her wetness, and he paints her lips with her cum. She licks them eagerly before opening her mouth for his fingers, obediently licking them clean.

Once her shaking subsides, she arches back towards him, an invitation. “Come inside me,” she murmurs. “I want to feel you.”

It doesn’t take him long. The aftershocks of her orgasm feel like heaven around is cock and he spills inside of her with just a few thrusts. Exhausted, he collapses over her, pressing her into the bed as their combined cum leaks out of her cunt and down her thighs. 

“Always so fucking good,” Clarke sighs, relishing in the sated, relaxed feeling washing over her. She could stay this way forever. 

Bellamy hums in agreement, running a soothing hand up and down her side. “Love you so much.”

They lay in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of each other before there is a knock on the door, three strong raps that shock them back into reality. 

“Are you done fucking?” Roan calls, his voice slightly muted by the heavy wooden door. “We should have left an hour ago if we wanted to make it by noon.”

Fuck. They have a meeting with the Delphi clan, a final gathering to solidify their new trading agreement. 

“Give us a minute,” Clarke yells back. 

Bellamy begrudgingly sits up, running a hand through his hair. Clarke stretches and yawns, smirking at the way his eyes rake appreciatively over her body. 

“Let me taste you,” he says. “Just for a minute, and then we’ll go.”

She bites her lip, considering it. She wants his mouth on her– God, she wants it more than anything. But she knows that if she lets him, they won’t be leaving their bed anytime soon. 

“Tonight,” she promises, kissing away his disappointed frown. “Tonight, you can do whatever you want.”

They clean themselves up quickly, throwing on their clothes and grabbing the bags they had packed the day before. Roan is waiting for them outside, absentmindedly twirling a knife between his fingers. 

“Sounded like a good morning,” he muses, eyeing them both appreciatively. “I hope it was worth making us late.”

“It was,” Clarke retorts, looking to Bellamy. He smirks.

“I’ll drive fast.”


	2. Chapter 2

They approach Delphi territory just as the sun reaches the highest point in the sky. Bellamy brings the Rover to a small park just outside of their village and two scouts emerge from the trees before they have even opened their doors. 

“I’ve always loved this village,” Clarke mutters to herself as she hops out and stretches her legs. The Delphi clan is centered around an old, magnificent church. The building has been resurrected, a village built around it. The ancient architecture, designed centuries before the bombs, has always fascinated Clarke. Her visits to Delphi territory have always been too quick to truly appreciate the tremendous beauty of it; she hopes that this time she’ll be able to see the inside.

“Welcome, Skaikru,” one of the scouts greets them. “Come. Harmonia has been expecting you.”

They are led into the village, a hub of activity. There are people working on rebuilding a section of the gate, a blacksmith working under the sun now that there is a fall chill in the air, a group of children running after a yipping dog. 

The scouts lead them to a long, ranch-style building a few hundred feet to the east of the church. Inside the first room is a ovular wooden table, large enough that nearly a dozen people can fit on each side. The individual conversations cease when they enter, and the woman sitting at the head rises to her feet.

“Skaikru,” she says warmly, “and Roan kom Azgeda. Welcome, friends. Please, come sit.”

Harmonia is a woman nearing fifty, long and lean, made no less beautiful by the age lines decorating her face. Her auburn hair is wispy, pulled into a loose braid that falls between her shoulder blades. There is a long, jagged scar that starts beneath her right ear and trails down the side of her neck, disappearing under her shirt. 

“Thank you for having us, Harmonia,” Clarke says amicably, taking a seat across from her. Bellamy sits to her right, Roan to her left. “We’re very excited to work out the terms of this new agreement.”

“We have a lot to offer each other,” Bellamy adds, and Clarke shoots him a smile.

Harmonia looks on fondly. “That we do.”

They talk for a few hours, working out the logistics of new crops and alternate trade routes. There was a landslide over the summer that blocked one of their usual paths, and in order to not loose days of travel time they will have to cross into Azgeda territory.

“Azgeda will not interfere with your trade, so long as it is only trade,” Roan says with a smirk. “Though I don’t think I have to worry about anything else from you, Harmonia.”

“You know you do not,” the woman agrees with a wink. Clarke eyes Roan curiously, and he dutifully ignores her gaze.

By the time the sun is low in the sky and hunger is gnawing at their bellies, Harmonia rises to her feet. 

“I think we can call this meeting a success,” she says. “Let us break for supper, and then perhaps our visitors would care for a drink to celebrate?”

“Of course,” Bellamy answers. They rise to their feet and he places a hand on the small of Clarke’s back. “We would be happy to.”

They eat outside around a roaring fire. Though the Delphi do have a large mess hall, much larger and more sophisticated than the one at Arkadia, they prefer to eat outside so long as the weather allows.

“These days are limited,” Patrik tells them. He was the first friend they had made from the Delphi clan, and he sits beside them by the fire. “I, for one, cannot wait for the first snow. This will be the first that Lila will be able to fully appreciate.”

“How is Lila?” Clarke asks, resting her head on Bellamy’s shoulder. “Last we saw her she was just starting to walk.”

“She’s amazing,” Patrik says, his face lighting up. “My partner has her now, visiting her parents by the sea before it gets too cold. They should be back by tomorrow night.”

He warmly regales them with tales about his daughter, from her first word to the time she tried to escape her bath by running naked across the camp. Clarke curls into Bellamy’s chest as he laughs, and she can’t help but think of them telling stories of their own little one in the future. 

“Why don’t we go get cleaned up before we get that drink?” Bellamy murmurs a few moments later. Clarke, who had been growing drowsy listening to the men talk, now sits up, wide awake. They say their goodbyes to Patrik and quickly make their way to the room that had been given to them for the night, in a small cabin a few hundred feet behind the church. 

Once the door is closed behind them, Bellamy sweeps Clarke off her feet and practically tosses her onto the bed. 

“Been wanting to taste you all day,” he growls. She lifts her hips to allow him to tug her pants and underwear down her legs, not even bothering to take them all the way off before he fits himself between her legs. Her pants hang off one ankle, falling down the length of his back as he settles between her legs.

“I miss your mouth,” Clarke whispers, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him close. He presses a kiss to her clit, quick and teasing, before pulling back and using his thumbs to spread her open. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He uses one thumb to spread her glistening arousal around her opening. She’s so goddamn  _pink_ , it drives him crazy. Everything on the Ark was always dull, drab grays and stark whites. Everything on Earth is warm, rich reds and deep greens. But he’s never seen anything as soft and pink as her sweet, beautiful cunt. 

“Look at you,” he murmurs reverently.

“Don’t  _just_  look at me,” she teases, digging her heels into his shoulder blades. “Make me come.”

He does, of course. If there is one skill Bellamy prides above all others, it is his ability to make Clarke come, even when she thinks she can’t. He brings her over the edge hard and fast, with his lips on her clit and three fingers inside her cunt. 

He finds a clean cloth and some warm water, helps her clean up and lets her kiss the taste of her cum out of his mouth. They exit their room a few minutes later and nearly run into Harmonia, who stops short a few feet away from their cabin.

“Oh! I was just coming to find you two.”

“We were just freshening up,” Clarke says, discreetly trying to fix her hair. 

“Come. Join us by the altar,” Harmonia says with a smile, gesturing towards the church. “I have someone I’d like you to meet.”

Clarke is excited as they enter the church. There is something she always found so alluring about religious architecture, from the perfectly parallel aisles to the majestic, intimidating rise of the altar. She wishes it was daytime, so she could have seen the sun shining through the stained glass windows. Maybe she will be able to visit again before they leave in the morning.

There is a woman standing at the end of the aisle, talking to Roan. She is tall and pale with vibrant red hair, wearing a thin white dress. As they draw closer, Clarke can almost make out the pale pink of her nipples through the sheer fabric. 

“This is Eirene,” Harmonia introduces them. “Daughter of our finest warrior. She will be solidifying this union.”

“I’m sorry?” Clarke asks as she leans forward to clasp Eirene’s hand. She notices the way the woman’s eyes rake over Bellamy’s form. “I thought we already came to an agreement.”

“I have been chosen to represent my people as we formally unite our clans,” Eirene says, extending her hand to Bellamy. “It is my honor.”

Bellamy chances a sideways glance at Clarke, who is equally confused. Roan clears his throat, and they look to him. 

“Eirene will be having sex with one of you,” he says with a smirk. “As a show of good faith and collaboration amongst our people.”

“ _What_?” Bellamy blanches. He knew that these practices still existed in some Grounder villages, but he never thought he would have had to participate. At least not without some warning. 

“Which one of us?” Clarke asks stiffly, already knowing the answer. 

Eirene fixes Bellamy with a coy smile. “You, Bellamy. I’d like it to be you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bellamy takes a step back. “I’m sorry, but I do not agree to this.”

Eirene pouts, but doesn’t look particularly shocked by his reaction.

“Come on, Bellamy. It  _is_  tradition, after all,” Roan goads him.

Bellamy turns on him, but Clarke rests a hand on his chest. “A tradition you conveniently forgot to warn us about, huh?” she snaps. 

“And miss the looks on your faces?”

“ _Enough_ ,” Harmonia says sternly. The four of them look to her expectantly. She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose as she speaks “Roan, as the intermediary for our two clans, you should have explained to our guests the  _full extent_  of our customs.”

At her words, Roan at least has the decency to look repentant.  

“May I speak to Bellamy alone for a moment?” Clarke says, not waiting for permission before grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards the entrance of the church.

“Are you seriously considering this?” Bellamy whispers once they have slipped outside. Clarke bites her lip, taking a deep breath. 

“She chose you. This is your decision. If you aren’t comfortable, we’ll tell them to go fuck themselves and figure out a trade agreement with some other clan.”

He eyes her curiously. “But..?”

“But,” she says, the makings of a smirk toying at her lips. “I have a feeling that if I said I would be okay with you doing this, that you might be okay with it, too.”

Bellamy smirks. If their multiple escapades with Roan in their bed were any indication, he knows that Clarke has A Thing for watching him fuck someone else, just like he does for her. If she wants to watch him fuck Eirene for the greater good of Arkadia, he can make that happen.

“You want a show, baby?” he murmurs, stepping closer.

Clarke nods coquettishly, tucking herself into his side. “I want her to see how good you are. How good you can give it to her, just like how good you give it to me.”

“Christ,” Bellamy groans, pressing a bruising kiss to her lips. Harmonia clears her throat, and they turn to look at her.

“I’ll do it,” he tells her, “but only if Clarke can stay.”

“Usually the intermediary is the only witness,” Harmonia says, glancing at Roan. “But in this case, I believe we can make an exception.”

Roan’s smirk intensifies. “Come on, Clarke,” he says, “you’ll want to find a good seat for this.”

Clarke rolls her eyes before joining him, taking a seat in front of the altar. Bellamy approaches Eirene slowly, though he doesn’t lack his confident swagger. Harmonia bids them good fortune and locks the door to the church behind her.

“Well,” Eirene says, slipping out of her sheer gown. “Let’s get to it.” The garment falls to her feet. She has a slim, lithe body, her breasts just a handful each, topped with pert pink nipples. There is a thatch of dusky red curls between her legs. She lays down at the base of the altar, spreading her legs invitingly. 

“She’s not shy, is she?” Clarke murmurs to Roan. He rests an arm over her shoulders and she leans into his chest.

“Shyness is the virtue of Skaikru,” he replies. “I remember how long it took you to... _open up_  to me.”

She catches the double entendre and he winks.

“Let me see you,” Eirene says to Bellamy, propping herself up on her elbows. Bellamy glances back at Clarke. She nods, and he tugs his shirt over his head, kicks off his boots. Eirene licks her lips as he steps out of his pants, leaving him in just his underwear. Her eyes fall to the bulge in the fabric and she grins.

“Looks like I made the right choice.”

“Turn over,” Bellamy says, guiding her onto her hands and knees. He runs a hand up the length of her back, brushing her hair over her shoulder. “Is this okay?”

“Just how I like it,” Eirene purrs, wiggling her ass invitingly. Clarke rolls her eyes. Roan starts to run his fingers slowly up and down her arm. 

Bellamy crouches behind Eirene, slips his hand between her thighs and then brings his shiny fingers to his mouth. He hums appreciatively at her taste, slips his free hand into his underwear to palm his cock. 

Clarke glances down. Roan’s hard, too. His fingers have left her arm and have slipped under her shirt, tracing slow circles over her nipple. She leans into his touch.

“I’m not one for teasing,” Eirene says, glancing back over her shoulder at Bellamy. “Just fuck me already.”

“Hmm. Bossy,” Clarke mutters. Roan pinches her nipple and ducks his head to nip at her neck.

“Play nice,” he says, dragging his teeth along her pulse point. Clarke shudders. His other hand slips beneath the waistband of her pants.

Bellamy rids himself of his underwear and positions himself behind Eirene, his hard cock resting on the swell of her ass. He looks back to Clarke, smirking when he finds Roan’s hand between her legs.

“Taking good care of her?” he says gruffly.

“Always,” Roan replies. 

Bellamy meets Clarke’s heated gaze, waiting. She nods, and he looks back to Eirene, grabbing a handful of her hair and sheathing his cock inside her.

“Oh my  _God_ ,” Eirene cries out, unprepared for his size, her fists clenching the quilts around her. “Fuck. You’re too big.”

Clarke’s hand moves to Roan’s lap, palming his length over the fabric of his pants. He swats her hand away.

“Focus,” he says when she pouts up on him. “Watch him. Let me take care of you.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, but relentless. With a wicked grin, Roan returns his fingers to her cunt and his lips to her neck. She relaxes into his familiar touch with a breathy sigh as Bellamy watches them.

Eirene comes three times before Clarke is near her release. The redhead puts on quite a show, whining and moaning and writhing as she takes Bellamy’s cock. Clarke understands, lets the girl have her fun. It’s the only time in her life Eirene will be blessed with the honor of being fucked by Bellamy Blake-- the least Clarke can do is let her enjoy it. 

“You’re close,” Roan groans in her ear. He’s right. Clarke is gripping his arm desperately, her eyes locked with Bellamy as he fucks Eirene in front of her. Roan has three fingers curled inside her, his thumb pressing insistently on her clit. “I can smell your cunt. So fucking sweet. I bet he can, too. Bet he’s dying for a taste of you.”

“Come on, baby,” Bellamy pleads. He’s shining with sweat, his curls sticking to his damp forehead. He hasn’t come yet either. “Let me see you come.”

With his words, Clarke finally lets go. She shatters in Roan’s arms, arching up off the seat with a cry, her cunt pulsing around his fingers. 

“There you go, that’s my girl,” Bellamy praises her. 

Clarke slumps back against the seat, limbs loose and body sated. “Now you,” she says softly. She knows he wouldn’t come before she did.

Roan stands, gently removing his hand from her pants, and crosses the room. He stops in front of Bellamy, grabs a fistful of his curls, tips his head back. His fingers are glistening with Clarke’s cum, and he drags them teasingly over Bellamy’s lips. Bellamy opens his mouth, and only when Roan gives him his fingers does Bellamy close his eyes, his whole body shuddering as he comes with a low groan. 

It is a few minutes before Bellamy pulls out and sits back on his heels, not quite able to catch his breath yet. Eirene rolls onto her back, staring up at the ceiling with a blissed out grin on her face. Bellamy’s cum drips from her cunt and onto the blankets. Clarke’s thighs are sticky, the crotch of her pants soaked with her cum. Bellamy eyes her hungrily. 

Roan’s deep voice reverberates around the church. “The ritual is completed,” he says. “Consider yourselves allies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi hello this took forever to finish but it's done!! i'm on tumblr if you want to talk: bilexualclarke


End file.
